


Living On Words

by CreativeOddness



Series: Freeverse Anthology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness
Summary: An intriguing introspective piece on thoughts and words.





	Living On Words

when you learn  
your colors  
and your mind clicks  
and you figure out that everything has these  
strange hieroglyphs  
(though you don't yet know  
what this word means,  
not because you don't understand it,  
but  
because there is nothing  
to recognize,  
no meaning to be gained)  
that are supposed  
to hold an  
an  
entire  
concept  
an entire  
UNIVERSE  
within just a few symbols  
but,  
eventually you start to be unable  
to naturally  
differentiate between your thoughts and  
those words  
on a page  
and then thoughts are simply  
words  
instead of images  
and feelings  
and an apple  
is simply an apple, instead of  
memories:  
    red wetness  
    brownish juice lining the angles of your chin  
twisting young stems  
until they tell you who you'll marry.

BEFORE,  
we lived only  
on memories,

  
NOW,  
we are  
living on words.


End file.
